Love Story
by KaciEvans 437
Summary: Mariko Takanori is Axel Turner's musically-inclined star pupil alongside his daughter and lead singer, Dana Turner and Luke Williams. She loves it there at Camp Star and has never even heard of Camp Rock or Connect 3. But when she meets them at Camp Star's opening night bonfire, her life will never be the same again. Nate/OC


**I don't own Camp Rock. Like...at all. Trust me.**

**Ok. So basically, this is my re-tell of Camp Rock 2: something something something. (sorry... i'm not good with memory)**

**Summary**

Mariko Takanori is Axel Turner's musically-inclined star pupil alongside his daughter and lead singer, Dana Turner and Luke Williams.

She loves it there at Camp Star and has never even heard of Camp Rock or Connect 3. But when she meets them at Camp Star's bonfire,

her life will never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Mariko's POV:<p>

"Mama, Ikamashou! I don't wanna be late for camp! Come on, dad! Talk to her!" I screamed from upstairs, running around the house while frantically looking everywhere for my lucky charm bracelet. I never leave without it, it's kind of a thing with me and my best friend, Dana.

If you don't know, she's the daughter of world famous music producer, Axel Turner. But I highly doubt that you don't know that already.

"Mariko! Get in the car! You're the one who wanted to go there as early as possible."

"Aha! Found it! Yes mama. I'm coming." I said as I slipped on my bracelet and raced out the door. "Ok. Let's go."

Mitchie's POV:

"Mom! Can't you drive faster?" I complained. "Mitchie, I know you want to see Shane but you need to patient. We're almost there." she said as I sighed and leaned back on my seat.

But I quickly sat up as the car in front of us turned left and followed another path. "They opened another camp?" I said as we passed an expensive looking sign that said 'Camp Star'. What's Camp Star? Well, whatever it is. It seems more like Tess' style.

"Ok. We're here. Now remember, I-" "Yeah ok mom. Love you. I'll see you later."

_Meanwhile..._

Shane's POV:

"I told you it was important." Jason said as he pat my shoulder while I stood there gaping at our tour bus as steam came out of it. Now how will I get to surprise Mitchie when she gets there?

I slowly backed away from our sinking tour bus and walked with Nate and Jason. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I have an idea!" Jason said thoughtfully. Boy, this is gonna be good. Note the sarcasm.

*Time Skip*

Sander's POV:

"I know you may have noticed that we are smaller and that is courtesy of out new friends across the lake, Camp Star." Brown said, referring to the enormous set of buildings that is way too big to be a camp.

"Founded not so coincidentally by my former band-mate, Axel Turner."

"Axel Turner? The guy who owns Star Records? He's across the lake?" Tess said in awe.

"Yes. But I'm sure we can peacefully co-exist from different sides of the lake. Yeah?"

Suddenly, the sounds of speed boats come closer and Jason yells "We're under attack!" Just as containers with attached parachutes are being shot into the sky and landing gently in the hands of the campers and Connie.

"Marshmallows!" Peggy says, obviously surprised. "This one has chocolate!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Barron said happily, "Gram crackers!" "Camp Rock has just been invited to an opening night bonfire!" Mitchie says, reading off the card they had received as the crowd cheered excitedly.

"Bonfire! Bonfire! Bonfire!" We yelled until Brown finally consented.

_Ok. Let's go back to when Mitchie got out of the car..._

Mariko's POV:

"We're finally here! Ok, I love you mama! Love you too, dad. Bye." I said as I kissed their cheeks and got out the car to get my bags.

"You need help with that?" A voice from behind. I smiled and turned around excitedly. "Dana! Oh my god! I missed you so much! How've you been?" I screamed as we hugged each other.

" I'm good! But did you hear? My dad invited Camp Rock to our opening night bonfire! I'm so excited!" She said as we walked to our cabin. "You know what that's code for."

"Play nice and try to befriend them?" She said innocently in question. But we both bursted out laughing "As if! More like, _show them no mercy and destroy them_ _all_" I said, trying my best to imitate Mr. Turner's voice while making big hand gestures.

"Well girls, I'm happy that my voice is strengthening your growing friendship." We looked up from laughing so hard to see Mr. Turner in front of us with his arms crossed. I was the first to stop laughing and compose myself. "I'm sorry if that offended you sir." I said quickly while bowing. Well you see, my mother is very strict with manners and she said it affects your image a lot.

"Oh. It's ok, Mariko. Don't need to take things so seriously. I was just teasing." He said with a smirk. He then walked away and when Dana and I were out of sight, we burst out laughing. "Wait, Dana. I forgot to ask you something. What's Camp Rock?" I asked as we were unpacking my stuff. "You don't know?" She exclaimed. I just shook my head innocently.

She then proceeded to explain about Camp Rock.

"Who is Connect 3 again?" She just sighed. "Ugh. I don't know but they're supposed to really cute."

Luke then walked in and said "Come on. It's dinner time. Then after, we need to rehearse for the bonfire." "Is it that late already?" Dana asked while I checked my watch. "Oh my gosh! Yeah! He's right. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." I said as we both headed to the door where Luke stood, waiting for us.

*Time Skip* (to when Camp Rockers are getting out of the boats)

I stood there watching campers from Camp Rock arrive in multiple boats. I regret wearing a backless blouse, short shorts and white tights on the pier because it was freezing cold! My legs were shaking like crazy. I need to distract myself. I was looking for distractions when I finally found something interesting.

"Don't touch it." I heard a kid say to an older camper while they fought over the video camera. "What? You think I'm gonna drop it in the water?" Oh, he is so gonna drop it in the water. And...he dropped it.

"You dropped it, Curly. You swim for it." A little boy said rudely. Wow, I wouldn't want to go to Camp Rock... they clearly don't know their manners. Eh, I'm already cold anyway. Might as well go for a swim.

"I can do it." I said, walking over to 'Curly' and the little boy. They turned around and the little boy shrugged. I jumped in the water and got the camera. I sort of expected them to wait for me to come up but when I did come up, they were all gone.

I looked for 'Curly' with the video camera in my hand. I finally saw him from where I was standing, which was the top of the stairs leading to the stage.

When I neared him and another guy beside him as they were talking.

"We really shouldn't be here. It's so obvious that this guy is just doing this to get back at Brown. First, he tries to take down the "Wet Crows" and now, Camp Rock." He paused, looking at 'Curly'. "What is that?"

"Hot Chocolate. They hand it out free when you walk in. Plus, you get to keep the mug." He said smiling down at his drink.

"There is no way I'm staying at this bonfire" He said. _Oh really?_ Well,_ I think I can change your mind._

I smirked while grabbing my own hot chocolate while heading towards them.

Nate's POV:

"Hey. Umm... I think you dropped this." someone said said as she tapped me and Jason's backs.

She took a sip out of her mug then faced us again. "So... you better hurry and grab some seats. The bonfire's about to start." She said while smirking.

"Mariko! Hurry up, you're on in ten." Someone called to her. "Hmm...well, that's my cue." She took another sip from her mug and stepped closer to me.

"Here. You can have this." She tiptoed and whispered in my ear. "Feel free to keep the mug." I could practically hear the smirk on her face as her warm breath tickled my ear. She stepped back and smiled at Jason and I. "Sorry for making you wet." She said sheepishly, directing it to me.

"No problem." I said, giving her a small smile in return. She left and with me, staring after her.

I waited for a few moments then turned to Jason. "We should probably go. Take our seats. I think they're about to start. I looked over at Jason and saw him smirking, almost laughing but not.

"Don't mock." I told him. "I'm not." He said, smiling. "Yes you are." Then I turned and walked away.

Soon, we took our seats just as the show began. Axel Turner said his opening remarks and welcomed us to Camp Star.

*Time Skip* (to after Mitchie is done performing)

"Whoo! Go Mitchie!" All the Camp Rockers shouted. Axel came back on stage. "That...was sweet. But I guess it's time for Camp Star to answer. And my apologies if we embarrass ourselves. We're kinda new at this." He backed up and ran off the stage to make way for Camp Star.

The music started and lights came on. People started moving around and I saw Mariko on drums. _Wow... that's hot._

She suddenly stopped playing in the middle of the song, tossed her drumsticks to someone else and flipped over the set as the guy started playing the drums as her replacement. She was now dry and wearing a plain white shirt, some jeans and a leather jacket.

Everyone around me looked in shock and she smirked at the crowd while dancing. She started singing the second verse and harmonising with the lead singer. I was amazed. I think everyone was, though.

Soon enough, their number ended and Mariko pumped her fist up in the air and her bracelet hit me in the eye. "Ow!" "Dude, are you ok?" Jason looked to see if I was ok.

"Yeah, fine." I said as I raised my eyebrow, looking for the thing that hit me.

"And that's how we do it here at... Camp Star!" Axel said, walking back on stage.

Axel started saying that whoever wants to leave Camp Rock to join Camp Star can do so, same with the staff. Brown looked worried as he called of all Camp Rockers back to the boats.

I was making my way there with Shane by my side when Mariko walked up to us and bowed. "Gomenasai. I apologise for my carelessness. I didn't know it would fall off. Again, I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

Shane whispered "dude, your girlfriend is so...polite." as he looked at Mariko then left.

I mumbled to him back "she's not my girlfriend." but he was too far away to hear me.

Mariko's POV:

I felt hands on my shoulders and straightened me up because I was bowing. I blushed a little because he probably thought I was freak. "Oh. Umm... how to explain this?" I paused and cleared my throat. "In my country, if we do something wrong, it is very bad and we need to bow politely and apologize. If not, you and your family will be shamed and have dishonour in your bloodline. Dishonour is like bad luck, as you Americans call it."

He nodded and finally spoke "So... Mariko" he said, reading of the bracelet and I noticed in his other hand was the mug that I gave him. He continued "You were really good back there." "You think so?" I replied. "Oh yeah. Totally." "So... I really hope you're ok. With that scratch and all" I took one step closer. "Here. Let me check."

I noticed that he was holding his breath. I traced the scar that my bracelet made and I felt something like a spark. I retracted my hand away from his face stepped back and he let out his breath. _Weird. _"I think you're good. Just a scar." "Thanks. Um... I'll see you around?" He said, unsure of his words.

"Yeah sure." He turned around but I grabbed his arm. He quickly turned around with hope in his eyes. _Hope? _"Uhh... What's your name?" I said awkwardly.

"Nate. Nate Grey." "Oh. Mariko Takanori. But I think you knew that." We both chuckled a little and he handed me my bracelet. " Wouldn't want you to lose this. I was just happy to catch it for you." I grinned at him. I was going to walk away but someone interrupted.

Nate's POV:

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said. My eyes widened when I realized that it was the one and only Axel Turner.

"Rockers! To the boats!" I heard Brown call.

"Mariko. Why don't you go off with Dana and rehearse for your advanced classes." He directed at Mariko. She just nodded and ran off with 'Dana'.

"Nate, is it? Let's walk and talk, shall we?" I nodded and he put an arm around me. I immediately tensed and if he noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Let's get to the point, I want you to stay away from Mariko. I mean, I wouldn't want you to distract my best pupil now would I? Now run along with your _Camp Rockers_"

I got in the boat and glared at the back of his head. "What was that all about?" Peggy asked me."Nothing. Just... nothing." I sighed as we got back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... I hope You liked that. Please... feel free to PM me ideas and don't forget to review.<strong>

**Love you! 3**


End file.
